


Surfer and the Merman

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, Little Merman AU, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Surfer Arthur, merman merlin, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur falls in love with a creature of myth, who just so happens to return the feeling :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfer and the Merman

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my Merthur AU fic A Nautical Adventure... I did this drawing a while ago though, so enjoy ;)


End file.
